yg_ikonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Jiwon
Kim Jiwon (born December 21, 1995) is better known as his stage name Bobby. He is iKON's main rapper and the face of the group as the most popular member because of his solo activities. Pre-Debut: Bobby grew up in Virginia, USA. He had dreams of becoming a professional rapper and earning money for his family. He joined YG just a week after Jinhwan and Hanbin, early January 2011. Survival Shows: When we are first introduced to Bobby in WIN, he is a slightly goofy but sincere teenager. He works hard and does his best and livens the mood when it got too heavy. He showed a playfulness and kinship with everyone on both teams. All of his charm and happiness seemed all the more special when it's shown just how badly he was missing his family. He'd been away from them for over two years during the filming of the show, and he didn't know when he'd next see them. His emotional family story came to a climax during the final show with the song Climax, when he raps about missing his mother. Bobby was the winner of SMTM season 3, with the prize money he built a home for his parents and moved them back to Korea from the USA. He purposefully chose team Illionaire to distance himself from YG and to prove himself without tying himself too closely to his company. During the show, he fought the prejudice of an idol rapper and paved the way for all idol rappers that went on the show afterwards. He is still however, the only idol rapper to win SMTM. During Mix and Match Bobby was often the leader of the small teams of trainees. During the show, he struggled to best show off the members of his team as his rap often stood out the most. He showed he cared deeply for all the competitors, comforting Donghyuk when they were first told there would be a competition and Junhoe who broke down during another episode. He also was the first to welcome the newer members and did his best to make sure everyone wasn't feeling too down. With iKON: Bobby is an endless source of energy for iKON, he's passionate and enthusiastic (unless they have to do embarrassing things on variety shows). He has a feeling of being everyone's affectionately aggressive big brother. As a rapper, his hyped stage image hasn't faltered he delivers intense raps with unparralelled charisma. As a vocalist Bobby has a slightly croony sound and shows a more sentimental side. It can be said that Bobby was the first ever ikonic, and still is the biggest fan of iKON to this day. Solo: Bobby has had solo projects since SMTM, his first project was called MOBB and was a collab unit with Song Mino from WINNER. His first full solo album was called Love and Fall, released September 14th 2017. Rather than being a rap album, Bobby showed a romantic vocalist side. He featured Donghyuk on the track "Secret" (along with former YG trainee Katie Kim). Love and Fall charted #4 on Gaon Album chart and #2 on the Billboard US Album chart. On iTunes, Love and Fall was #1 in 22 countries. As a solo artist, Bobby was also featured on: * "Born Hater" - Epik High * "Come Here" - Masta Wu * "I'm Different" Hi Suhyun * "Video" - Lee Hi * "Like This" - Reddy (from SMTM4) * "Bomb" - Psy (with B.I.) * 'Rise' Remix - The Glitch Mob, Mako, The Word Alive for the League Of Legends World Championship * ¹Ùºñ.jpg|Bobby during Welcome Back DAFQ48oVYAAHt9-.jpg|Bobby during New Kids: Begin DUJSX77VMAAZZ-3.jpg|Bobby during Return Digital Booklet - NEW KIDS _ CONTINU-3.png|bobby during New Kids: Continue Digital Booklet - NEW KIDS _ THE FIN_3.png|Bobby during New Kids: The Final Category:Members Category:Rapper Category:Browse